<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just a way to keep in touch by WhiteTiger922</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239125">Just a way to keep in touch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteTiger922/pseuds/WhiteTiger922'>WhiteTiger922</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Strangers Realm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:01:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteTiger922/pseuds/WhiteTiger922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>yeah ok so I dunno if this is gonna work, but ayyyy here we go. This isn't a fanfic of us, let me clarify &gt;.&gt;'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nic/Zack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just a way to keep in touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ok. hi. sooooo I'm not really sure what to say, because this part of it isn't really important. I have no clue what to say here. I really hope this works... You can comment down below hopefully, and then we can stay in touch through that. I think that should work. uhhhhh this is really really short, but that's ok! If i have something longer to say I can upload another chapter. And until then, I can just comment below. I love you Zack. Idk what all I can say over the school computer without it getting triggered, but omggg. I'm on my laptop still rn so i can say that i love you, and that you're hot, and so yeah. heheh</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>